


i'll try anything once

by mortarsmayfall



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Smoking, poe dameron being sexy, see also: poe dameron being himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortarsmayfall/pseuds/mortarsmayfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leans back and Finn can't help but stare at the line of his shoulder, his exposed arm as he brings his hand up to the cigarette to steady it. Finn <em>definitely</em> can't help but stare when Poe's lips wrap around the end of it and he inhales, eyes sliding shut for a couple seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll try anything once

It begins with a cigarette. 

Finn learns quick the way things work around the Resistance base of D'Qar. Credits are hard to come by and besides, this is a _war,_ no one pays for anything in money anymore. 

It actually surprises Finn, the intricacies of the Resistance's barter system. Flasks of alcohol traded for candy, for example. Books exchanged for other text (including pornography), jewelry for strange flora (many a soldier, to Finn's astonishment, practiced botany or some other odd hobby on the side), rich grounds of coffee, cigarettes. 

Packs of cigarettes are _quite_ popular, specifically. 

Poe Dameron, for all of his squeaky-clean tendencies and aversion to the bottle ("A lotta veteran pilots turn to the scotch, I ain't one of 'em," he scoffs), isn't immune to the charms of the soldiers' black market. 

Finn learns this when he finds Poe in the hangar tinkering around with BB-8, flight suit tied at his waist and a cigarette hanging off his lips at a rakish angle, and nearly smacks into a support beam as a result. 

"I didn't know you smoked," he says, and Poe jumps, ash jolting off the end and scattering onto the concrete floor. 

"Bad habit," Poe admits, the cigarette dancing precariously with the movement of his lips. "Don't usually smoke when I got more important things to do."

He leans back and Finn can't help but stare at the line of his shoulder, his exposed arm as he brings his hand up to the cigarette to steady it. Finn _definitely_ can't help but stare when Poe's lips wrap around the end of it and he inhales, eyes sliding shut for a couple seconds. 

The end of the cigarette glows bright. The crackle of paper burning dances in and out of Finn's ears. 

"Need something?" Poe asks, smoke curling from his lips, and Finn snaps out of it to realize that he's been staring too long. 

"Uh, yeah," Finn stammers, going darker with embarrassment. "General Organa asked me to come get you for a briefing."

"What would I do without you, man?" Poe laughs, and pushes up off the ground onto his feet. He drops the cigarette and crushes it under his boot, looking at Finn apologetically. 

"Sorry about that, I know it's not a very popular habit."

Finn clears his throat, a little too loud for his liking. "Don't worry about it."

-

Unconsciously or not, Finn finds himself seeking Poe out on his smoke breaks. 

Poe doesn't smoke often and for that Finn's thankful, because the smell is awful and Finn's sanity can only take so much, but he hates himself for watching Poe take a drag, so slow and lazy. Hates himself even more for staring at Poe's closed eyes, dark eyelashes against his cheek. Finn finds himself curling and uncurling his hands into fists till the knuckles are white and his nails are digging into his palms, but _God –_

Finn gets himself off one night thinking of that same mouth wrapped around his dick, and can barely look Poe in the eyes the next time he catches him smoking. 

-

Unsurprisingly, the first time Finn kisses Poe is when he's smoking out in the hangar. It's Finn's hand on Poe's forearm, the other on his jaw. 

The taste is – not _pleasant,_ because of the smoke, but Poe hums into his mouth and Finn gasps like he's drowning and it _works._

"What prompted that?" Poe asks, laughing, and Finn can't help reddening. 

"That, this thing you do," Finn says helplessly, gesturing at the cigarette balanced between Poe's fingers. "It's unfairly sexy. For something that smells as godawful as it does."

"Oh?" Poe says, and goddamn it he's doing it _again,_ winding his mouth around the little rings of smoke he blows out. "Tell me about it."

"Don't, God, _don't,"_ Finn says raggedly, and they're kissing again, Poe's hand tracing up the inseam of his pants. Finn has a fist in Poe's hair and every time he tugs a little he gets a _whine_ and it just might be the greatest noise Finn has ever heard made for him in his entire life. 

Eventually the cigarette gets dropped, forgotten, to the floor, and Poe's hand is resting between Finn's legs, his enthusiasm becoming evident. 

"We can't fuck in this hangar," Poe says, huffing out a laugh in Finn's ear. "I'll never hear the end of it from the General if she finds out."

He's right. Poe's absolutely right but his mouth is red and slick and Finn wants – he _wants –_

"Take me back to your room," Finn says, soft but firm. "I have something _much_ better you could be doing with your mouth."

 _"Oh,"_ Poe breathes, and his tongue is flickering across his lips. "Okay. Yeah. Come with me."

Later, when Poe's mouth is on Finn and his hands are in Poe's hair, he can't help but thank the cigarettes.

**Author's Note:**

> from this [tfa kinkmeme prompt.](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=929082#cmt929082)
> 
> i've seen _a lot_ of oscar isaac movies in my time and i'm so mesmerized by the way he smokes so carelessly? in all of his movies he'll just be doing something like playing guitar with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. how does he do it.


End file.
